vampirehuntressfandomcom-20200213-history
Damali Richards
Damali Richards Rivera '(b.1982) is the newest made female Neteru, and the first to bridge two milleniums. She is the wife of Carlos Rivera, mother of Sarah and Alejandro Rivera, and the adopted daughter of Marlene Stone and Shabazz. Biography Early Life Damali Richards was born in New Orleans, to Armand and Sarah Richards. Upon her parents’ untimely demise at the hands of Fallon Nuit, she was thrust into the foster care system and lost to all Guardian teams. Her location and identity was hidden until Marlene Stone, a seer Guardian, discovered her living as a teenage runaway on the streets of Los Angeles, California. Taken under Stone’s wing, the Neteru was taught the ways of being a slayer. 2003 After hearing about the death of Juan Dejesus, Damali visits Carlos in his club to offer her condolences and although annoyed at his blindness and lack of faith, she makes him promise to always keep a cross on him and say a prayer if he finds himself in a situation he can't get out of. During a hunting trip with Rider, Damali begins to have bloodlust. ''The Awakening ''The Hunted'' After the battle in the tunnels, and seeing Carlos supposedly die, Damali shuts down her third eye. 2004 September 2004 February 2005 March 2005 April 2005 May 2005 July 2005 ''The Bitten'' ''The Forbidden'' ''The Damned'' ''The Forsaken'' ''The Wicked'' ''The Cursed'' ''The Darkness'' The Shadows The Thirteenth Shadow Walker Physical appearance *'''Height: 5’ 7” *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown (Style, Nubian Locks) Personality Abilities *'Extrasensory Specialty:' Omnivoyant – possesses all six areas of extrasensory perception plus a seventh capacity only held by a Neteru. *'Occupation:' Vampire Huntress *'Day Career:' Spoken Word/Hip Hop Artist, Songwriter, Producer *'Special Skillz:' Aikido and slaying vampires Weapon of Choice Madame Isis – A thirty-six inch, seven thousand year-old, triple blade with jewel encrusted handle specifically designed to instantly behead or penetrate the reinforced chest cavity of master vampires with silver alloys, steel, and crucifix formation blood grooves. In most cases, the religious symbols from the twelve major world religions that are etched along the blade edges will also cause spontaneous combustion when vampire or demon blood is drawn. Companion weapon – “The Baby Isis” dagger. Relationships Trivia AKA: The Neteru, The Huntress. *'The Neteru:' Ancient Egyptian, or Kemetian translation – God’s divine powers latent within humans… divine ways. A Neteru is only created once every thousand years, and Damali Richards is the only one to date to span two millennia. *'Birth Date:' August 15, 1982 *'Age:' Almost 21 (20 years and counting down the months) *'Power Color:' Gold *'Astrological Sign:' Leo *'Numerology Quotient:' 8+1+5+1+9+8+2 = 34 or 3+4 = Lucky 7 *'Favorite Quote:' "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." - Psalm 23 -and- "A thousand may fall at my side, and ten thousand at my right hand; but it evil will not come near me." - Psalm 91, verse 7 Category:Characters Category:Neteru Category:Neteru Guardian Team